fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam
Adam A. Bomination is a male customer who first appears in Papa's Pizzeria. He currently studies in Mint Barvard University, and is the manager of Tastyville's Icecream Corp. He is also a part-time engineer. Bio Adam was homeschooled for much of his childhood. As a result, he basically grew up to be a shut-in and never really had a social life. Eventually, he decided to turn his life around and attend private schools. He then enrolled into Mint Barvard University, and somehow got accepted into the college despite not having gone to high school before. Nowadays, he has a rather busy schedule, as he currently studies multiple subjects in class, and has other part-time jobs to do. He may not have a lot of free time anymore, but at least he's happy to have friends and have education. Personality Adam is known to be particularly eccentric and unpredictable. He talks to himself, has constant mood swings, and vents his frustrations by beating himself up or by uttering random nonsense. He's lazy, forgetful, and can be rather dense, but he gets motivated with ease and is quick to realize his mistakes. He remains anti-social and introverted despite not being a shut-in anymore, but he is caring towards those who are close to him. Once somebody to gets to know Adam better, they will learn that he is an optimistic person who's full of passion and is never afraid to voice his true opinions. He has a knack for making puns, and is quick to make witty remarks about anything that catches his attention. He uses sarcasm a lot, and tends to misinform other people if they ask him obvious questions. He can also be mischievous and sneaky, since he plays tricks on his friends quite often. He is also known to be good at playing mind games. Adam is normally lenient and easy going. However, he is quite impatient when it comes to food. He is also a glutton, since his orders are huge and he tends to eat a lot more than he should. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 x Pepperonis (All Around) * 6 x Mushrooms (All Around) * 6 x Onions (All Around) * Cooked for 2/8, Cut in 8ths Papa's Burgeria * Bun * BBQ Sauce * Onion * Mayo * Medium Patty * Pickle * Cheese * Bun Papa's Taco Mia * Guacamole * Loco Mystery Sauce * Brown Rice * Nacho Cheese * Jalapenos * Steak * Hard Shell Papa's Freezeria * Banana, Cherry, Gummy Onion * Peanuts * Shaved Mints * Butterscotch Topping * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Chunky Blend * Nutty Butter Cups w/ Mint * Medium Cup Papa's Pancakeria * Large Orange Juice w/ Cocoa * 1 x Butter * 4 x Strawberries * 8 x Bananas * Maple Syrup * Chocolate Chip Waffle * Pecan Waffle Papa's Burgeria HD * Bun * Onion Ring * BBQ Sauce * Mushrooms * Pepperjack Cheese * Medium Patty * Pickle * Bun Papa's Wingeria * Blue Cheese, Awesome Sauce, Zesty Pesto * 4 x Cheese Cubes (Right Half) * 8 x French Fries (Left Half) * 4 x Parmesan Boneless Wings (Right Half) * 4 x Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (All Around) Papa's Hot Doggeria * M Chocolate Popcorn, M Hyper Green * Pickle * Onions * Cheese * Marinara Sauce * Mushrooms * Chili * Cheddarwurst * Pretzel Bun Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bun * Onion Ring * BBQ Sauce * Mushrooms * Pepperjack Cheese * Medium Patty * Fried Egg * Bun Papa's Cupcakeria Regular * Cupcake 1: ** Nutty Butter Cup, Cloudberry, Nutty Butter Cup ** Chocolate Chips ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Green Frosting ** Red Velvet Cake ** Liner C * Cupcake 2: ** Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup ** Creameo Bits ** Green Frosting ** Red Velvet Cake ** Liner C St. Paddy's Day * Cupcake 1: ** Mint Bar, Nutty Butter Cup, Mint Bar ** Mint Shavings ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Green Frosting ** Red Velvet Cake ** Liner C * Cupcake 2: ** Shamrock, Mint Bar, Shamrock ** Mint Shavings ** Pistachio Drizzle ** Green Frosting ** Red Velvet Cake ** Liner C Papa's Freezeria HD * Waffle Wedge, Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Wedge * Peanuts * Wildberry Derps * Butterscotch Topping * Chocolate Cream * Chunky Blend * Cookie Dough w/ Blue Moon * Medium Cup Papa's Pastaria Regular * Garlic Breadstick * Clams x 5 * Mushrooms x 4 * Mozzarella Cheese * Garlic Basil Sauce * Regular Ravioli Neptune's Feast * Garlic Breadstick * Clams x 5 * Mushrooms x 4 * Creole Rub * Venetian Vongole * Regular Crab Mezzelune Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Waffle Cone Wedge, Mint Square, Waffle Cone Wedge * Banana, Cloudberry, Banana * Shaved Mint * White Chocolate Topping * Maui Meringue * Regular Blend * Cherry Cordials w/ Mint * Medium Cup Papa's Donuteria Regular * Donut 1: ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Banana Drizzle ** Chocolate Icing ** Regular Ring Donut * Donut 2: ** Raspberry Bark ** Banana Drizzle ** Sky Blue Icing ** Regular French Cruller w/ Cookie Dough * Donut 3: ** Creameo Bits ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Clear Glaze ** Chocolate Ring Donut St. Paddy's Day * Donut 1: ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Mint Drizzle ** Green Icing ** Regular Shamrock Donut w/ Mint Cream * Donut 2: ** Lucky Sevens ** Key Lime Drizzle ** Sky Blue Icing ** Regular French Cruller w/ Cookie Dough * Donut 3: ** Creameo Bits ** Mint Drizzle ** Green Icing ** Chocolate Shamrock Donut w/ Mint Cream Papa's Wingeria HD * Blue Cheese, Awesome Sauce, Zesty Pesto * 4 x Potato Skins (All-Around) * 8 x Curly Fries (All-Around) * 4 x Wild Onion Boneless (Right Half) * 4 x Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (All-Around) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 6 x Jalapenos (Top-Right Half) * 6 x Pineapple (Bottom-Left Half) * 8 x Pepperoni (All Around) * 4 x Colby Jack Cheese (All Around) * Cooked for 2/8, Cut in 8ths Papa's Cheeseria Regular * Curly Fries w/ Fries Seasoning and BBQ Sauce * Deep-Fried Pickles * Sauteed Onions * BBQ Sauce * Jalapenos * Philly Steak * Regular Rosemary Focaccia w/ Colbyjack Cheese Starlight BBQ * Curly Fries w/ Fries Seasoning and BBQ Sauce * Lone Star Pit Sauce * Sauteed Onions * BBQ Sauce * Jalapenos * Beef Brisket * Regular Rosemary Focaccia w/ Smoked Cheddar Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Regular * Cupcake 1: ** Cloudberry, Salted Caramel, Cloudberry ** Chocolate Chips ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Green Frosting ** Red Velvet Cake ** Liner C * Cupcake 2: ** Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup ** Creameo Bits ** Apricot Drizzle ** Green Frosting ** Red Velvet Cake ** Liner C St. Paddy's Day * Cupcake 1: ** Mint Bar, Nutty Butter Cup, Mint Bar ** Mint Shavings ** Pistachio Drizzle ** Green Frosting ** Emerald Green Cake ** Liner C * Cupcake 2: ** Shamrock, Mint Bar, Nutty Butter Cup ** Mint Shavings ** Apricot Drizzle ** Green Frosting ** Emerald Green Cake ** Liner C In PLSP:TVotFC! How to unlock: '''Blueberry Cave-2 (1st map) (needs double jump) Special Skill: Wall Climbing Weapon: Monkey Wrench (Throwing Range) These wrenches can be thrown at any angle possible! They will also return back to you like a boomerang so that you don't have to worry about wasting them. Character Relationships * Close friends with Darius and Isabelle. * Also friends with Luis, Matthew, Roy, and Sasha. * Samuel Gregor is his mentor. * Former rivals with Sarge Fan. * Currently being stalked by Stephanie LeBlanc. ** He is aware of this, but he lets her be since he's playing mind games with her. * Was rumored to be in a relationship with Tohru. This later turned out to be a hoax. * Is currently being idolized by Mousse Related. Trivia * He is the Author Avatar of G Pizza. * His middle and last name, '''A. Bomination, is a play on the word "abomination". Though, nobody knows what his middle name stands for yet. * He's changed his appearance three time throughout the series so far. * He has strong intolerance for loud noises, and tends to snap whenever they occur for a prolonged time. ** Ironically, he doesn't mind loud music and always listens to heavy metal songs at full volume. * He is a huge fan of a professional wrestling. He's been watching Culinary Wrestling Federation for nearly a decade now. ** He also watches baseball, with his favorite team being the Tacodale Hardshells. * His Outfit C is largely based off WWE's The Shield's WrestleMania 30 attire. Gallery PastAdam.jpg|Adam's old look from Pizzeria-Burgeria Adam.jpg|Adam's new look in Taco Mia Adam V2.png|A full picture of Adam's new look in Pastaria Chibi Adam.png|A chibi drawing of Adam Adam ABC.jpg|Adam's Outfit A, B, and C Category:Boys Category:Customers created by G Pizza Category:Users As Customers Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Burgeria To Go! Category:Freezeria HD Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:Papa's Wingeria HD Category:Customers who debuted in Pizzeria Category:Special Human/Creature Category:Real Life Customers Category:Cheeseria Category:Cupcakeria To Go! Category:A Customers